User blog:EnderDragonCrystal/Love And War, A Minecraft Fan Story Part 8: Tensions Rising.
(Rest in Peace Jessica...) "Sorry Jessica..." Jill said as she then fell out of Jill's view, and into lava. "Jill! We have to go!" Everyone was yelling. Jill didn't listen to the group, she ran towards The Titan, which was now forming legs and a long lizard like tail. She then grabbed some cobblestone and built her way up to its hand, where Allison was struggling. "SOMEONE HELP!" She yelled. Jill then jumped onto The Titan's hand. "What are you doing???" Allison asked. "I'm saving you." Jill said as she started pulling her out. The Titan roared at the sight of Jill, and it tried shaking her off its hand. "Why?" Allison asked. "Because it's the right thing to do." Jill replied. Then The Titan swerved its hand towards its gaping maw, ready to devour both Jill and Allison. She finally freed Allison from The Titan's grasp, they both stood on its hand, it didn't seem to notice. "We're gonna have to jump! Grab my hand!" She said to Allison. Allison didn't question her, she grabbed Jill's hand and they jumped, they landed on what's left of the stadium. The Titan then shoved its hand into its mouth, and it got stuck, it tried to pull its hand out from its mouth, but it couldn't. Then it ate its hand... "Come on!" Jill said to Allison, they then ran towards the group. "Jill, thank you for saving me." Allison said, hugging Jill tightly. Jill was surprised, but she hugged back, it was hard though, since Allison was taller than her. "Here, take the Crystal!" Allison said, she then passed the Crystal to Jill. "How did you get it?" Jill asked. "I found it after the blast, it sent the Crystal flying." Allison replied. Then Allison was taken from Jill by Jace and Jim, they wouldn't let her go with Jill. Jill then ran to the group. "Jill! You could have died!" Mason scolded. "I know, but I just had to save her, it was the right thing to do." Jill replied. "Well, the important thing is that you're okay, and that The Titan is now crippled." Lnerd said. "Yeah, doesn't look like it will be growing back either." Order replied. Then The Titan slammed its hand into the wall of the large cave, stone, coal ore, granite, iron ore, and diorite spilled out... "What the heck is it doing?" Wolf asked. And rebuilt The Titan's hand, this new hand was slightly thicker than the old one, and it's thumb was higher on its arms then the other. "Oh boy." Ender gasped. "Let's go!" King William yelled. Then King William saw Alex leading members of the cult to safer areas. "HEY ALEX." He yelled. "What?" Alex replied. "You're fired." King William said. Then they all heard Aiden's voice. "THIS ISNT OVER JILL! WE WILL MEET AGAIN, AND I PROMISE, I WILL NOT LET YOU ESCAPE NEXT TIME!" He yelled. Alex's face went pale, the group's mounts then ran through the cave, just as The Titan's legs had just finished forming... The Titan then pulled itself out from the lava pit, and started crawling towards the survivors trying to escape. "What do we do????" Steve asked, panicking. Maddy then turned around, drew her bow, and started shooting arrows at The Titan, they did next to nothing to it however. "It's no use! My arrows are as weak as pebbles being thrown at a suit of armour!" She cried. The Titan then roared, and opened its mouth, it vomited up some... Weird purple stuff, then they realized what it was... Endermites... MILLIONS OF THEM! The Endermites swarmed whoever they could catch, and ate them. Then, Maddy's bow started to glow green, and so did the crystal! "What the heck?" Maddy said. Jill was confused, then she realized, the weapon chooses the wielder! "Maddy! Catch!" Jill yelled, she then threw the crystal to Maddy. She caught it, then her bow reacted with it, but it didn't explode... It changed! Her bow was now green, like Prismarine, the string was very thick, and the arrows were larger and longer! With slim sharp tips. "Let's see how our giant friend likes these babies." Maddy said. "HEY LIZARD BREATH!" Maddy shouted, which got The Titan's attention, she then shot the arrow, it hit The Titan in the eye... (No, that is not more violent than MCSM, the Prismarine Colossus took an arrow to the eye as well.) The arrow seemed to shock The Titan, a large jolt of light green "electricity" jolted it, it roared in pain, punching the walls and smacking them with its tail, The Titan then burrowed down into the ground, it caused large tremors and shook the earth as it tunnelled its way through... "That was awesome!" Winslow exclaimed. "Really! It was!" Steve replied. Then, out of the blue, a Llama came to the group and their horses, it was Gerald! He really was okay! Wolf jumped off Jake's horse and ran to his Llama, he hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay Gerald!" Wolf said, mounting his Llama. The Endermites were on the group's tail, chattering was heard as they scurried. "I hate Endermites..." Jesse groaned. "Who doesn't?" Lnerd replied. Their mounts ran as fast as they could go, they were beyond sore from the running, but they didn't want to be eaten by some weird Ender parasites! The cultists in the same tunnel they were in weren't so lucky, many of them were attacked and eaten by the Endermites. They passed things that the cultists had made, sarcophaguses with mummies inside, empty catacombs... Small rooms, and other things carved by the cult, they even passed by some large dinosaur skeletons embedded in the stone walls. (Here's a little callback to MCSM the prequel!) (And in case anyone was wondering, no, MCSM the prequel and Love and War don't take place in the same universe.) "Poor victims of The Titan, doomed to be forever sealed underground in a stone tomb." King William said as they passed the skeletons. "Wait, are you saying that The Titan has destroyed the world before?" Mason asked. "Not destroyed the world, cleansed it of all life and reshaped it into a new age." King William replied. "But isn't that a good thing?" Order asked. "Well, burning the world until there's no life left isn't that much of a good thing..." King William answered. "Oh..." Order said. Then an arrow shot past King William's head, it just barely missed his head. "What the hell? Why would anyone be playing around with bows at a time like this?" Mason groaned. "HEY LOSERS!" They heard someone shout, it was Jace and Jim, they were trying to shoot the group with arrows! And so were a few other cultists! "What's your deal?" Jill snapped. "YOU KNOW TOO MUCH! WE CANT LET YOU LEAVE! MASTER AIDEN SAID SO!" Jim yelled. "Well, regardless of what your master wants, we will all be getting out of here." Jake scoffed. "Umm, also we have bigger problems to worry about!" Winslow yelled. They were now being followed by a huge group of Spider Jockeys! There was one in front wearing an iron helmet and chest plate, he/she seemed to be the leader. "Aw great, Maddy do you think you can hold them off?" Lnerd asked. "I'll try." She said, pulling out the Armenshrinx Enchanted Bow. She shot the arrows at the Spider Jockeys, it cut through them like butter! (Figuratively.) Then the enchantment wore off and the bow became a regular bow again. "Oh no..." Maddy said. The Skeletons then fired back, Maddy's arrows now did next to nothing, and the Armenshrinx Crystal would not re power the bow... "Now what?" Ender asked. "Well I can't get them anymore, I have no more arrows." Maddy replied. "Surely there must be something that can ward them off!" Lnerd said, just before an arrow could hit her. "Nope, nothing!" Becky replied, deflecting an arrow. Then the ground started to shift and shake, and they felt something big coming their way! It was The Titan, it was still burrowing through the ground, then as it did, it sent a wave of energy, which killed all the spider jockeys. "What the? How did that kill the Spider Jockeys but not us?" Jesse asked. "Who cares! We're almost out anyway!" Winslow replied. Jello then slipped off his owners horse, and onto the ground, he was stepped on by several of the running cultists, he wasn't squished, but the cultists slipped after stepping on him. "Jello!" Steve yelled, he grabbed Jello and put him back onto Winslow's horse. "We're almost out guys!" King William yelled from the front. Then something started happening with the mummies that were sealed in the coffins lining the tunnels walls. Their eyes started to glow purple, like an Enderman, and they started making weird noises, kind of like deeper Enderman gurgles... They walked out of their sarcophaguses, they were very tall, like as tall as the Prismarine Foes, wore musty armour, (Like Ancient Egyptian armour.), they had no skin, they were all just bones, their skulls were dinosaur like, their finger and arm bones were long and thin, and they also had long tail bones, about 12 vertebrae in the tail, and they wielded long swords that appeared to be made of Endstone, they walked towards the group and the cultists, growling. "WHAT THE HECK ARE THESE THINGS?" The Lever yelled. Larry whimpered at the sight of the creatures, the horses were scared, so were the cultists. "These are "Endstone Priests", they were priests that worshipped The Titan long ago, and they were punished with mummification after The Titan was defeated." Jace explained. "Are they humans?" Steve asked. "They were once, then their armour fused with their bodies after mummification." Jace replied. "Wait, why are we just standing around, those things are gonna kill us!" Order yelled, she then lightly tapped her horse with her legs, which made it rear up and run straight, the other animals did the same as the mummies walked towards the group and the cultists, they groaned as moaned as they walked, they moved slow, but there was a lot of them, meaning they would be able to easily gang up on people. "Watch out for their swords!" King William warned, dodging one of their blades. Jill looked back to see the priests fighting the cultists, the cultists were very weak, and were overpowered by the priests, who either slashed them with their large swords, or ate them, they had no idea where Jace, Jim, and Allison went. "We're almost there! I can see the exit from here!" Mason shouted from the front. Everyone cheered happily, then something wiggled in Mason's saddlebag. "What was that?" Lnerd asked. "I don't know." He replied. Then, from a few holes in the tunnel wall, a bunch of the Endstone Priests blocked the exit. "Oh no, we have to fight THESE???" Winslow panicked, Jello hid behind him. "I want my mummy!" Steve joked. The Priests then slowly walked towards the group. The animals whimpered, scared, and all backed into a circle as the priests closed in on them. "Now would be a good time to fight, or something like that." Jake said. "Guys, try that Crystal or something!" Jesse suggested. "It won't re enchant my bow!" Maddy replied. "Are you sure there's nothing else it can do???" Ender asked. "Why don't we just try and fight them? We're stronger than those cultists." Becky suggested. "Let's just hope they don't slash us up and make us the next residents of the crypt..." Jill agreed. They pulled out their swords and attacked the priests, they fought back, the priests were skilled and strong. "These things are too strong! There's no way we're going to defeat them!" Order cried. "Wait! I've got it!" Ender said, he then pulled out a small container and splashed water into the face of 2 of the priests, it soaked their faces and they roared in pain. "They're ender creatures, remember? Water hurts them!" Ender said. "BAWK! Genius!" Paul squaked. "Wait, how are you not effected by water then?" Lnerd asked. "I am, I just don't show it." Ender replied, shrugging. Ender then passed his remaining water to the group, it made the fight MUCH easier. While the priests were in pain from the water, the group took the chance to attack them, they NEVER died though, no matter how many times they hit them! Then one of the priests stepped on something, and then a wall started to come out of part of the tunnel's roof, it was coming down quick... It was made of Endstone blocks. "Time to go!" King William said, jumping back on his horse. The rest of the group got on their horses, and rode towards the exit, as the wall started to come down... Some of the remaining cultists, who were still struggling with the priests, noticed the wall closing. "No! No! Please! Save us!" One of the cultists yelled as a small group of them ran towards the closing wall, which then fully closed. They dropped to their knees and cried, as the priests came behind them, swords drawn... All that the group heard was a collection of very loud screams, which made the animals stop in their tracks, they were now out of the catacombs, and into the lush jungle, it was like they had never left, they could hear animals, mostly parrots, making noises. They then started to grieve over the people who lost their lives in the Catacombs. "Poor souls..." Wolf said, Gerald whimpered sadly. Everyone felt a wave of guilt flash over them. "I wish we could have gone back to help them..." Jill said, feeling a wave of guilt. "BAWK, Those poor people..." Paul squaked. "I know they were terrible people, but nobody deserved that." Maddy said. They then had a moment of silence for those who were killed by the priests. "Guys, this gives us another reason to defeat The Titan, people are going to lose their lives as it continues to burrow around the world, we can't let it destroy all life on earth!" Jill said to everyone. "Yes, and the war will only make this even worse, kingdoms are going to continue fighting for stupid reasons instead of focusing on the true problem!" Order replied. "Come on, we have to head back to Aranda guys, then we have to warn the Queen about The Titan." Wolf said. Gerald brayed in agreement. "Well... Mason and I can't..." King William told them. "Oh, right." Jill replied. "So, we're going to go back to Barron, I wish for you all to stay safe." King William explained. "We will, thank you King William." Jill thanked. Mason then slipped something in Jill's saddlebag, Wolf saw what it was. Mason gave Wolf a look that said "Don't tell her.", so Wolf had no choice but to keep silent. Mason and King William then rode off on their horses. Jill felt sad again. "You guys ready to head back?" Jill asked. They nodded. "Let's go then." Jill said sadly. Nobody said a word as the horses walked through the jungle. Jill then thought, she should admit that she liked Mason, or the others would find out anyway, she knew that some of them already knew, but it would be good to get it off her chest. "Um... Guys." She said. Everyone then looked at her. "Yes?" Jake said. "What's up?" Steve asked. "Something important?" Lnerd asked. "Well, I know that most of you know, but... I have a crush on Mason." She said. The ones that didn't already know gasped. "When are you going to tell him?" Wolf asked. "Well, as I said, I'm waiting for the right time, but I feel as if I might have to do it soon..." Jill replied. "Jill, I hate to tell you this, but-" The Lever said before being cut off. "I know, my parents, mostly my dad, won't let me." She said. "It's not up to them who you like and who you want to be with." Ender scoffed. "Apparently in my fathers kingdom it is." Jill said. "Wait Jill, isn't it your 15th birthday soon?" Winslow asked. "Well, if I don't get killed in battle, yes." Jill replied. "You know what that means..." Order said. "Yup, my parents pick the future king." Jill said sadly. "Do you know who they're picking?" Ender asked. "No, they won't tell me." Jill explained. Then, all of a sudden, they heard a loud noise that appeared to be coming from... The ground? It shook the earth, then the sky turned a deep red colour. "Oh no..." Maddy said. "Come on guys, we gotta go!" Steve yelled, the animals then took off as fast as their legs could carry them, towards the castle, the earth shook for about a half hour, it finally stopped when they reached Aranda, where they saw an angry King waiting for them... Jill and the others gasped, The King did not look happy. He was on some sort of "wheelchair", he had a bunch of gauze and bandages, and bad burns. "4 people told me that you were with King William and his son, all of you." The King said. Everyone gasped in fear, but... Who could have told them? "WHO WAS IT?" Winslow yelled. "Aiden, and his friends." The King replied. "There, another reason for us to kick Aiden's butt before we kill The Titan." Wolf scoffed. "Well, are you mad?" Jill asked. "Me? Mad? Oh no." The King replied. Everyone sighed in relief. "I'M FURIOUS!!!!!!!!" He yelled. "And I have already punished you all." The King said. "How?" Ender asked, angrily. "You are all exiled from Aranda, for LIFE, you are all now permanent soldiers in our army." The King explained. "L.. Let's be reasonable now!" Maddy panicked. "NOPE, and also, for the punishment, I BOMBED Barron while you all were gone, the ceasefire is now off, good luck surviving the next battle, which is in your favourite place... THE FROST ISLANDS." The King said. "WAR IS NOT AN ACCEPTABLE PUNISHMENT!" Lnerd screamed. "Dad you can't do this! An ancient evil has risen and it's going to destroy every living creature on earth! Just look at the sky!" Jill yelled. "Are you talking about The Titan?" The King asked. "Yes..." Jill replied. "UGGGGGGHHHHHHH THE TITAN DOESNT EXIST, THERES NO SUCH THING AS A GIANT ENDSTONE DINOSAUR THE SIZE OF A CASTLE THAT BURNS THE WORLD!" The King shouted. "We saw it come to life! You have to believe us!" Becky begged, "Oh, but I DONT" He said. Gerald then spat at The King, he missed. "Cute." The King said mockingly. "NOW FOLLOW ME, THE SOLDIERS ARE WAITING." The King yelled. They had no choice but to follow him, their animals looked scared. "And don't talk." The King warned. A few minutes later, they came to a large line of people on horseback, they were soldiers, 700,000 of them to be exact, the group's animals went into the line, the line lead to a hole in the obsidian wall. "Pfft, a POLAR BEAR?" A soldier said to The Lever, mockingly. Larry growled. "Shut up, this bear could turn your horse into nothing but a saddle in one minute." The Lever retorted. "Alright, Henry, give the order." The King said to someone next to him. "SOLDIERS, ITS TIME TO GO BACK TO WAR, YOU HAD YOUR BREAK, BUT NOW ITS TIME TO FIGHT AGAIN!" The General yelled. "But I'm not even a good fighter! Why am I-" Maddy said before being cut off by the King. "Shut up!" He yelled. Pup, who had been in Maddy's bag the whole time, then popped his head out and growled at the King. The horses then ran out through the hole, and followed 2 horses up front wearing diamond horse armour, with their riders wearing dorky diamond armour. The group's animals ran too, in fear of the King. "AND DONT COME BACK!" The King yelled. After 2 hours, they came to several large ships, not like those piddly wooden boats you can craft, these were HUGE ships with masts, crows nests, and everything. "I'm not ready for this..." Jake said. "None of us are, we don't even have armour!" Winslow yelled. "Jill, just a warning, the frozen islands are incredibly cold, so you might get frostbite..." Ender warned. Jill didn't reply, she was both scared and angry, she had never fought in an actual war battle... Then the general shouted orders. "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS, GET ON THE SHIPS, EACH OF THESE SHIPS LEADS TO A DIFFERENT ISLAND." The general yelled. "We aren't alone this time though, we have our allies: Juechan, RedstoniaBoomTown, Volgo, and Saildek with us too, so expect to see a lot of members from those kingdoms on these ships." The co general said, a lot calmer. The Arandian soldiers horses then walked into the ships, but before The group could go on a ship all together, the general stopped them. "NOPE, The King warned me about you guys, you are splitting up." He said. He then divided the group into two, and here were the two groups in result: Group 1: Lnerd, Ender, Maddie, Winslow, Steve, and Becky. Group 1: Wolf, Jake, Order, The Lever, and Jesse. Jill didn't know who to go with... "Who are you going with Princess?, hurry up or I'll put you on a completely different boat." The general ordered. "Jill, come with us!" Lnerd said. "Please Jill?" Wolf said. Jill had another tough choice... Who will she join? Lnerd. Wolf. Category:Blog posts